Proprietorial Uchihas
by KokoroNoHibiku
Summary: Let us see how our pale blond florist deal with her Uchihas' because of the little mess made by our favorite sunny blond Hokage.


**Greetings!**

 **So, this is actually my first story ever!**

 **I really don't have any idea what to say but, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes and yes. Same old XD**

* * *

A frown was etched on the face of a frigid five-year-old boy who seems to have inherited his father's features; however, was disturbed by the scenes unfolding in front of him. He just couldn't understand why would this 'dobe' - how his father called him and said to be his godfather according to his mother - is getting touchy with his mother.

Yes, the sunny blond man is currently hogging his beloved mother. He glared at the man who is the hokage of their village which is often questioned by him. The glare caused the man to flinch.

"H-Hey, Seichi.." The Hokage smiled nervously detaching himself from the flaxen woman. "What's wrong, honey?" His mother turned her gaze to him, meeting his onyx eyes with her cerulean orbs. He continued on giving the man dagger looks as he wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. "Mother is only for me and father." He claimed as he tightened his hold on the pale blond.

Naruto sighed in his mind as he thought that the kid really resembles his father very much and they're indeed very possessive about Ino. Wanting to tease the raven boy, he grinned as he pulled Ino into his arms again.

"But, Seichi.. I love your mother and she loves me too.." Seichi tried to push the Hokage away from his mother."No! You're lying! Go away!" His eyes widened in terror which somehow shimmered, frightened for not being able to get his mother back.

"No can do~" Naruto said, rubbing his cheeks with hers. Teary-eyed Seichi punched the Hokage's leg with his small fist. "Go away, you pervert old man! Don't touch her!" He wanted to piss the little Uchiha a little more, Naruto pecked Ino's cheek. Too flabbergasted at what he saw, the boy's tears burst. "Uh oh.. I crossed the line.." Naruto whispered to Ino as he released her. "Oh yes you did.."

"No, baby. Hokage-sama is just joking." Painful sobs never missed a beat, raking his body into deep convulsions. Ino knelt to her son's height and pulled him into her warmth. Trying to wipe his tears away, she pushed his bangs away from his face. "Will mother *hic* leave m-me and f-father? Plase d-don't. S-Seichi l-loves *hic* m-mama very much.. Papa does *hic* too.." Feeling guilty for playing along a while ago, she kissed her baby on his temples, trying to calm him down.

She never thought this would be the one that will make his stoic façade fall down. He even stopped calling her mother and started calling her mama again which somehow she's grateful of. She's been bugging him to call her mama again; but, much to her dismay, the boy rejected the idea, telling her that he's not a baby anymore to call her that.

"No, baby.. Don't ever think about that. I'll never do it because I love Seichi and Papa very much.." Ino kissed the tears on his eyes which somehow ceased. His eyes were still fixed on Ino's cheeks. He pointed to her cheek as his wailings got stronger.

"M-mama *hic* cheek is d-dirty *hic*" Ino looked so confused as she wiped her cheek; but, only to see nothing. "Baby, there's nothing.." Seichi wrapped his arms around her mother's neck; however, his crying never stopped. "H-He *hic* kissed y-you there.."

Lips quivering, he clutched her shirt tightly as clutched her shirt tightly as he can. Ino lifted him up as she rocked him gently, stroking his hair. "M-mama.." He cried out as he buried his face on his mother's nape. "Shhh.. Don't cry. How about you kiss it, honey?" He rose from her nape as he quickly pressed his lips on her mother's cheek. He continued to pressed on for a while; however, tears are still streaming down his face. "N-not enough.." He muttered.

"M-Mama *sob* i-i'm s-sorry, I can't c-clean you *sob*" he sobbed at the thought of his mother being tainted by the sunny blond.

A knock was heard. "Come in." Naruto commanded as the door opened. "Teme! Thank kami-sama!" Sasuke's eyebrow rose at the greeting; but, was replaced with a frown as he heard hiccups and sobs of a familiar little voice and a sweet humming voice that's somewhat soothing.

"Sasuke!" Ino greeted with concerned eyes while the little boy looked at him with tears all over his face. "What happened?" Sasuke questioned with a lace of worry on his voice. "P-papa.." Seichi extended his arms, hinting Sasuke to carry him which was complied.

"I-I wasn't *sob* able to p-protect m-mama.." The older raven patted the back of his son. "M-Mama became *sob* dirty.."

"Dirty?" Sasuke looked at Ino with questioning eyes. Ino explained her husband what happened. "I asked him to do anything he wanted; but, he said it's not enough.." Ino sighed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes directing it to Naruto's poor little soul.

The only thing that he understood clearly was that his Ino was kissed by this blond dobe. His eyes turned red in a blink of an eye. "Sasuke! What are you doing? Turn your eyes back!" He unconsciously turned his sharingan on which resulted to some panicking of the pale blond woman.

"Remember.. Naruto was just playing arouhmmph-!" The ex-avenger held his wife's chin, engaging his lips with hers into a deep liplock. Soft whimpers of protest were heard as Ino weakly pushed Sasuke away from her; even so, Sasuke never let their lips part.

Seichi looked at his parents as they kissed as he tilted his head. "M-Mama.. P-Papa.." Half-lidded eyes because of immense pleasure widened as Ino heard her son's voice. She pushed Sasuke away with all of her might.

Ino gasped for air as she glared at him as her flushed cheeks are still evident. "W-Wha-" Sasuke looked at his son. "I was cleaning Mama.." He gave the little boy a small smile. Seichi eyes widened in delight as a smile made way on his face.

"I knew it! Papa is the only one who can clean Mama from the pervert old man's kiss!" The little kid exclaimed as he hugged his father ever so tightly. Sasuke held his smug face at Naruto as he held his wife's waist. "Mine."

* * *

 **Andddddd there you have it~~**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this~**

 **Hahaha :D**


End file.
